1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of grilling and, in particular, to an adjustable propping device which can be set at various levels to vary the amount the lid of the grill is open.
2. Prior Art
There are no devices that the applicant is aware of for propping open grill lids that are of the same construction as his.